


Berry Filling

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of a jelly doughnut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [What's your filling?](http://technosage.livejournal.com/64214.htm) Ficathon
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Quatre saw Duo enter the room from the corner of his eye. He swallowed a sigh and kept his eyes firmly on the expense report he was reading. He still had a stack of paperwork and he didn't expect to get home before ten, at the rate things were going. Actually, he might just as well sleep on the couch tonight and get an early start in the morning. The time he spent driving himself home and back to the office was completely wasted.

"So you're doing the ignoring Duo thing again, uh?"

Checking the figures over in his head one more time, Quatre turned the page and started reading the next section. The letters blurred momentarily and Quatre closed his eyes, brought two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose, and continued reading. It never failed.

"How long has it been since you went home, man? You won't be able to ignore me forever, and you need to rest."

He could feel another headache coming. Quatre knew the signs very well, and having Duo in his office, talking loudly and disrupting his work, always gave him one. "Duo, please." Quatre didn't turn his eyes away from the report. "Call me tomorrow and we'll get together later this week. I'm too busy now."

"That's what you said last week. What? Are you too good now to spend time with little old me?"

The papers fell on the desk and Quatre closed his eyes and rubbed them once more. "Duo, it's not that and you know it. It's just that my work is import—" Quatre almost choked when Duo pushed something soft and sweet into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and glared at Duo, while trying to chew whatever pastry Duo had so rudely shoved in his mouth. His plans to take revenge on Duo stopped suddenly when Quatre felt something liquid and sweet fill his mouth. He let out a moan and Duo grinned.

"It's called a jelly doughnut, Q. Berry filling."

Quatre knew what a doughnut was! Granted, he had only seen it mentioned on the vid and had never tasted one, but he was pretty sure he could recognize one if he saw it. One thing was sure, this doughnut thing was heavenly! The powdered sugar and the soft dough were already delicious but when the sweet filling had touched his tongue, Quatre had almost died of happiness.

He swallowed the last bit and licked his lips to taste the last of the powdered sugar.

"Liked that?" Duo had the biggest grin Quatre had ever seen on his face, and although, normally, Quatre would take that as a challenge, this time he only smiled back and nodded.

"Too bad you have no time to eat some more," Duo said conversationally.

Quatre looked back at his desk, at the gloomy stack of papers, numbers and reports. The taste of the jelly was still in his mouth, inviting, tempting… could he really?

That afternoon Quatre tried all the jelly flavors in the doughnut shop. That night he threw up. And the next morning he arrived at work at ten, and asked for a doughnut with his morning coffee.


End file.
